


Three Sentence Fics

by Tridraconeus



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: Three sentence fic responses for prompts people have sent me!





	1. Seris/Vivian

**Author's Note:**

> oh jesus christ. [tumblr](speckeltail.tumblr.com). (send me more.)

“Oracle, I came to you because you can give me what I _need_.”

Vivian’s hair flopped into her eyes, sweaty and bloody like she’d fought her way to talk to Seris; with a slow and pulsing sort of thought, Seris supposed that she actually had– the courtyard outside is silent, crystals embedded in the walls giving off a baleful glow, a glow that shows on Vivian’s bared eyeteeth, her ugly scowl, the bandages wrapped tight around her chest and up her throat, sickly blues and purples eating away at her from the inside.

Seris, in all her years, has never seen someone with such dignity stripped away to base determination and ravenous ambition– like any thing this Realm has to offer her, the feeling of it is intoxicating; Seris has stood in the ruins of a city and she senses that in due time, so will Vivian;

green flows from her palm into the woman in front of her, leeching the choking poison out of her, and Seris can’t hold back a smile as Vivian bites her lip hard enough to make it bleed.


	2. Buck/Grokh

Buck’s been wandering ever since coming down from the mountain, from the monastery, and while he didn’t necessarily get kicked out it made the story funnier to tell it that way.

Right now, he was sitting on a stump in the center of a felled forest– the Magistrate truly didn’t care what was in their way, and evidently it had made something mad– with Grokh, an orc he’d met while traveling the area; both of them bathed in the dancing light of the totem, the graveyard of trees seemed more welcoming than foreboding.

“So, when I asked why I got kicked out, you know what they said?”

“I don’t know, what?”

“No inside voice!”

The monastery was, of course, open-air– they both howled in laughter, and considered that a good exchange.


	3. Cassie/Kinessa

Her hair is coarse and twisted from the salty ocean wind. Cassie sits between Kinessa’s legs, humming contentedly and petting Zigs’ crest; the falcon coos, chitters and tilts into Cassie’s searching fingers.

“Cassie, you’re gonna have to sit still if you wanna get this combed sometime within the next year,” Kinessa complains, and nearly jerks the sturdy-toothed comb through Cassie’s hair; she doesn’t, though, and Cassie reaches a hand back to pat at her knee, thumbing at the steel cap–

“If you can fell a man at a hundred yards, you can handle a little tangle.”


	4. Pip/Sha Lin

“So you’re saying that you figured out how to selectively effect the gravity around yourself, and with enough tampering, you could figure out how to do it to others?” Sha Lin leaned on his elbows, peering over the bar table to where Pip was sitting, looking rather smug at having impressed the archer–

“Well, you can tap into some kind of spirit to make yourself invisible, so I think you’re almost on my level with the defying-laws-of-nature thing.”

Sha Lin laughed, tipping his head back and patting at the table; “We should _totally_ prank the Sentinels.”


	5. Mal'Damba/Fernando

Mal’Damba’s been getting older, though sometimes he regrets that he’s never truly known what it feels like to be young. Wekono’s influence sits within him as it always has, and with Her comes pain, though he has come to accept and even celebrate it as the incredible honor that it is.

Fernando, though, ages as if time gracefully steps aside for him and only touches him where he permits; his hair gains gray streaks, though they look more dignified (and attractive) than Mal’Damba thinks anybody should ever be allowed to look; his stubble is almost entirely white; his touch has softened, too, as have the touches he accepts, though Mal’Damba cannot fault him for the latter– it is too satisfying to wake him with hands carding through his hair, pressing their faces together, enjoying the quiet intimacy of early mornings and the passage of time.


	6. Pip/Lex

The Vulpin’s got a smart, small, furry, and absolutely infuriating head on his shoulders. Right now he’s standing on a crate in one of the ancient temples that Lex really shouldn’t be in– that Pip really shouldn’t be in, more importantly– and is talking about something, but Lex can’t take his eyes off the twitching of his ears whenever he makes a particularly salient point that Lex absolutely does not hear.

“You’re under arrest,” he says, and Pip then tries to shoot him.


	7. Androxus/Lex

_I’m going to die_ , Lex thought as the wall quite literally crumbled into so many chunks of concrete: glowing, acid green bulletholes leeching the material even further. From the hole emerged a man, cloaked entirely in black and sheeted in steel, mutated limb clutching at his revolver; Androxus looked to where Lex was bolted to the wall and where he had been for the past two days; in two quick movements, the area directly adjacent to the insides of his wrists ceased to exist and his arms, weak and fatigued, fell to his side.

“Now we’re even,” Androxus growled, abyssal fabric fluttering heavily behind him, stalking through the air as it glowed green beneath him from the strain of lofting him up– Lex fell back onto his rear, panting, chest raw and sore, fighting back the urge to scream; he didn’t ask to be saved by this wreck of a man just as much as he didn’t ask to be pathetically grateful; and he also didn’t say that they’ve been even for a long time, because that would imply that his former partner still cared, somehow, after everything.


	8. Sha Lin/Ying

“Hello, Ying.”

Sha Lin sat down next to her, legs crossed and knees up to his chest; she hummed, sensing the pressure radiating off of him in waves– he was upset. Hurting. Who was she to turn someone away when they were in pain? 

“Hello, friend! Is something on your mind?”

Sha Lin shifted, made a noise low in his throat– “actually, yes… would you mind listening for a little?”

“Of course! And then I can talk to you, how does that sound?”


	9. Pip/Lex

The Vulpin could never just walk, could he? Lex would pay good money to see a leisurely stroll out of him, in all honesty; but if he could defy the laws of physics (and of the Realm, dammit) he supposed he’d have issues staying on the ground too; as of now, Pip was leaping from rooftop to rooftop as Lex stayed hot on his tail. Quite literally, actualy.

“Pip, how many times do I have to tell you, you’re a wanted man and I _will not stand for this tomfoolery!_ Come down at once!”


	10. Viktor/Strix

Strix held Viktor by the wrist, tugging him up into his sniper’s nest.

“Hey, commander,” he said– halfway to a joke, and halfway meaning it– Viktor huffed; he flipped Strix’s cape out of his face, and sat down next to him– worried, still.

“I came here to check on you; Doc said you’d been M.I.A, I didn’t know you were here, you should have _told_ me–”

“Anything for you, commander.”


	11. Skye/Ying

“You know, the things I would do with the ability to make clones of myself like you can…”

Ying hid a laugh behind her hand, soft and delighted; “I could teach you, if you want!”

Skye leaned in and carded a hand through Ying’s hair, noting with pleased confidence how Ying blushed– “and if I’m a good student, will I get a _hands-on_ demonstration?”


	12. Sha Lin/Jenos

“And you say you can _control_ it–” Sha Lin sat, cross-legged and lax, holding Jenos’ Star Blaster in his lap and poking, prodding at the miniature nebula contained within.

Jenos brushed a hand through his choppy black hair, smiling despite himself; meeting Sha Lin’s eyes, bright and interested, and so wonderful Jenos thought he might sing. “And you could too, if you put your mind to it– you are unlike other mortals I have known.”


	13. Jenos/Androxus

“ _Again_ , Godslayer?” A tinge of condescending affection colored his tone; in the air, Androxus kicked uselessly even as Jenos lofted himself higher to make their eyelines even, his hand settling on Androxus’ shoulder, the smoking revolver useless on the ground.

“I thought I would have taught you by now that there are many more enjoyable forms of death.”


	14. Mal'Damba/Fernando

Fernando made him out of the rest of it by the break of the ash dusted against his skin, the hacking coughs. He was curled in a burning nest of his own making; not that Fernando knew, at the time, or that the knowledge would have changed what he did next– namely, kneeling down next to him and untangling him, helping him onto his feet, preparing to carry him once it was made clear he could barely open his eyes, never mind _walk_.

“Hold on, I’m going to get you out of here,” he said, and scooped the man up; he moaned lowly, in pain, in protest, and rested his head against Fernando’s arm.


	15. Cassie/Kinessa

“Kinessa!” Cassie leapt over the wall like it was a hurdle, coming to a skidding stop in the dust; Kinessa nearly tossed her teleporter in shock, but upon hearing Cassie’s voice, decided against it.

“Cassie, what’s the matter– is someone hurt– are you–” Cassie grabbed Kinessa around the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around, grinning widely– “My dad called, he wants to meet you!”

Kinessa froze. _Uh oh_.


	16. Lex/Fernando

Lex sighed, holding his Magnums down at his side and preparing a well-recited warning; “Fernando, you know that we frown upon vigilantism– I need to ask you to either go home, or put the flamethrower down and come quietly.”

Fernando chuckled and hoisted his lance up, higher– “Why, officer, if you wanted to put me in ‘cuffs all you had to do was ask!”

Lex groaned.


	17. Sha Lin/Jenos

It’s true that the archer has little time for being held in one place or even keeping meetings– he would have been a _terrible_ prince– so Jenos counts himself lucky that Sha Lin is so happily pacing along at his side for this one. It’s only an hour’s hike from the base camp halfway up the mountain due to the shortcuts and deer paths that Jenos knows; Sha Lin has no issues clambering over the obstacles that Jenos can simply bypass, he’s spent so much time wandering the deserts and badlands that a simple rock poses little more than a brief challenge.

They make it to the summit as the sun sinks below the horizon, evening star placed bright near the sliver of a waxing moon– Jenos offers his hand to tug Sha Lin up from the ground, only for the archer to pull him down with him– he drops with a surprised grunt, and Sha Lin smiles at him, brighter than the stars they’d come here to see.


	18. Pip/Lex

Pip skipped along the treeline with uncanny grace, his pouch of potions clacking along at his side with his gun hooked to the other side of his belt; Lex followed along on the ground, shooting at the branches but not at Pip.

He shouldn’t, of course; he should aim for his swift feet and bring him down, and bring him into custody, and wash his hands of the ferrety, smug little bastard.

He can’t and he hasn’t; and tonight, after they’ve reached the coda of this particular song and dance, Pip will nestle on his chest and nuzzle into his neck, and Lex won’t regret it.


	19. Mal'Damba/Androxus

It’s not as if Mal’Damba meant to corner the market on masks– but it’s an unintended upside that it just so happens to unnerve and unsettle near anyone who tries to tangle with him, and he’s become so damn comfortable with being discomforting that when it’s his turn to stare down a mask he ends up breathless, bloody and clasping his hand to his side where a bullet wound blooms red down the coarse green fabric of his garment.

“I expected Wekono’s Chosen to put up more of a fight,” the man rasps; dark blues and greens, cool armor, the toxic jade veins raised on his arm and leading down to the _gun._

Mal’Damba’s no fool– his snake hisses from her wreath around his neck, and lunges forward without a word, without a gesture– they have it down to an art, and his anonymous assailant crumples to the ground with a grunt as she returns to his arm in a flicker of extradimensional energy, and he stands, and he smiles, and “ _you expected right._ ”


End file.
